lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary/Gallery
Promotional Images Mary.jpg Official Images Maranda pilot.png|Maranda sings and plays the piano. Invincible CBBC promo.png|Mary recreationally performs with Theo. Hannah promo.png|Mary (background) dances with her fellow musicians. All About the Music CBBC promo.png|Mary performs a song with Eva. John eva mary season 1 episode 9 promo.png|Mary watches a performance. Potent Love CBBC promo.png|At Open Stage, Mary performs "Potent Love". Pictorial Quotes Mary quote.png|to Jackie, "Invincible" Talking Heads Mary season 1 episode 5 2.png Mary season 1 episode 6 4.png Mary season 1 episode 8.png Transitions Opening Sequence Season 1 opening 2.gif Season 1 opening 2 2.gif Other Screenshots Mary Theo season 1 episode 5.png|Mary sings. Theo mary season 1 invincible.png|Mary introduces herself to Theo. Jackie Mary Theo season 1 episode 5.png|Mary leaves with Jackie. Jackie Mary season 1 episode 5 2.png|Mary expresses her willingness, to Jackie, to take risks. Mary Mr. T season 1 episode 5.png|Mary begins to perform her audition, on the keyboard. Mr. T Angus season 1 episode 5.png|Mary (corner) notices Angus recording her audition. Mary season 1 episode 5 3.png|Mary performs "Original". Mary Jackie season 1 episode 5.png|Mary is consoled by Jackie. Mary season 1 episode 6 2.png|Mary sings her solo part in the song. Mary Jackie season 1 episode 6.png|Mary receives the text that she has made it into Lost & Found Music Studios. Maggie Mary Isaac Clara Nate Annabelle season 1 episode 6.png|Mary sings alongside the new musicians. Maggie Mary Isaac Jude Clara Nate Parker season 1 episode 6.png|Mary listens to Jude perform a rap section, during the song. All About the Music.png|Mary (back to camera; hidden) dances with the other musicians. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6.png|Mary introduces herself to Eva. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6 3.png|Mary asks Eva questions about herself. Eva Parker Mary season 1 episode 6.png|Mary tells Parker that Eva will show her her electric guitar. Mary season 1 episode 6 3.png|Mary watches Eva play her electric guitar. Eva season 1 episode 6.png|Mary (corner) continues listening to Eva. Mary Eva season 1 episode 6 2.png|Mary tells Eva that she believes in her. Mary Eva season 1 episode 6 3.png|Mary listens to a track. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6 2.png|Mary encourages Eva. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6 4.png|With Eva, Mary listens to a track. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6 5.png|Mary volunteers to perform her song. Leia Mary season 1 episode 6.png|Mary (background; hidden) performs. Nobody Does It Better.png|Mary (background) listens to Eva sing. Mary eva season 1 episode 6.png|After the successful performance, Mary hugs Eva. Leia Annabelle Eva Mary Isaac season 1 episode 8.png|Mary arrives for Live Choir. Eva Maggie Isaac Hannah Theo Leia Mary John season 1 episode 8.png|Mary (hidden) sings with the other Live Choir members. Eva Mary season 1 episode 9 1.png|Mary rehearses her version of "Potent Love" with Eva. Mary Clara season 1 episode 9 1.png|Mary is asked by Clara to be her partner for Open Stage. Mary season 1 episode 9 1.png|Mary considers the negative consequences of Clara performing, in front of an audience, with her. Mary Clara season 1 episode 11.png|Mary (corner) is thanked for her compliments, by Clara. Isaac Mary Mr. T Theo Leia Annabelle Rachel season 1 episode 11.png|While awaiting Clara's arrival, Mary converses with Isaac. Mary Mr. T Eva Clara Leia season 1 episode 11.png|Mary (corner) looks on. Sunrise.png|Mary performs with Isaac. Mary Isaac Hannah Leia Rachel Tully season 1 episode 12.png|Mary learns that Tully is Isaac's brother. Tully Mary season 1 episode 12.png|Mary reveals that she has feelings for Tully. Tully Mary season 1 episode 12 2.png|Mary (back to camera) learns that Tully is affiliated with a crew. Mary Tully season 1 episode 12 2.png|Mary hugs Tully. Tully Mary season 1 episode 12 3.png|Mary is kissed by Tully. Hannah Mary season 1 episode 13.png|Mary (side to camera) admits to Hannah that she doesn't know what song they are doing. Theo Mary season 1.5.png|By Theo, Mary is demanded for "the truth". Isaac Mary season 1.5.png|Mary laughs with Isaac. Mary Eva season 1.5.png|Mary hugs Eva. Other GIFs Theo Mary season 1 episode 5.gif|Mary sings with Theo. Original.gif|Mary dances during her audition. Dancing in the Light.gif|Mary dances with the other Lost & Found musicians. Isaac Mary Tully season 1 episode 12.gif|Mary runs up to hug Tully. Sweet Tarts.gif|Mary (hidden; side to camera) performs with the others. Lost & Found Music Studios season 1 episode 15.gif|Mary dances during the performance. Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries